


Rainy Day

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Chanyeol, Doctors!AU, M/M, Nurse Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: It has been raining all day, so Chanyeol comes up with a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross

The rain had been falling all night. Baekhyun woke up from a blissful dream at 6 am because of the thunder, but he didn’t think any of it; storms were usual during that time of the year, anyway. 

Baekhyun had allowed himself a few more minutes in his cocoon of warmth before dragging himself out of his blankets, feet padding across the cold tiled floor towards the bathroom. Baekhyun listened to the raindrops hit his windows as he brushed his teeth, while he showered and even as he got dressed, pulling on his lab coat over his blue uniform. He considered calling in sick, considering how comfortable his bed was and how warm and how he didn’t feel like going to work, but he knew Chanyeol would just insist in him coming in so he could check on him, and Baekhyun had never been good at lying to his friend. 

As time went by, Baekhyun began to worry; it didn’t sound like it was going to let up anytime soon. It continued to pour until seven, when Baekhyun had finished his breakfast. At 7:15, Baekhyun had to drive through town with squinted eyes so he could see the road through the fat drops of rain that landed on his windshield. Baekhyun groaned upon arriving at the hospital’s parking lot; rain usually meant an unusual amount of patients coming in, and most of the time it was nothing but a bunch of paranoid soccer moms and elderly people looking for someone to bitch at about their waist injuries. Honestly, Baekhyun had enough experience to tell when someone was sick and when it was a cry for attention.

Nevertheless, he parked at his usual spot and twisted around so he could reach for his umbrella that he had so unceremoniously thrown in the backseat of his car when he had hopped in. He struggled for a moment, cursing under his breath when he realized the umbrella had somehow wound up under his seat. Just as he was about to climb over the seat divider, there was a knock on the co-pilot’s window and his heart nearly jumped out his throat.

“Shit!” Baekhyun exclaimed, hand poised over his chest and turned to see Chanyeol, soaking wet and waving his hands in a motion Baekhyun supposed meant ‘unlock the door’.

“Good morning, Nurse Byun,” Chanyeol said in a cheery tone, wide grin on his face once he was safe inside Baekhyun’s car, “Feels like the sky’s gonna fall, huh?” He then proceeded to shake his head like a dog, raindrops landing all over the car’s dashboard.

“Morning to you too, Dr. Park,” Baekhyun said, a smile tugging at his own lips despite his dislike to being called Nurse Byun. “And could you not? I just had the car washed.” Baekhyun resumed his search for his umbrella, groaning when he just pushed it further under his seat.

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry,” he apologized, “But I’m freezing.”

Baekhyun frowned at him and turned up the heat of his car, much to Chanyeol’s delight. “What are you looking for?” Chanyeol asked after he had dried himself with the towel Baekhyun kept for unknown reasons in the glove compartment.

“I’m trying to reach my umbrella, but the little fucker is hiding,” Baekhyun gritted out, and then eyed his friend sideways, “Why are you wet, anyway?”

“Well, my car broke down,” Chanyeol said, “So I had to call a mechanic, and it took the guy forever to arrive and I had to turn off the ignition so I was freezing my ass off and then the man showed up and told me my car would have to be in the shop for three days – three days, Baek! - And then I realized I didn’t have an umbrella with me, so I had to get a cab. But the cab driver was this disgusting bastard who kept talking shit about gay rights so I had him pull over like two blocks away from the hospital and ran all the way here.”

Baekhyun sometimes forgot that Chanyeol could talk for hours without taking a breath. 

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have given you a lift.” Baekhyun said. Before Chanyeol could answer, Baekhyun twisted one last time and ended up with half his body on the back of the car, head downwards so he could find the damn thing, ass sticking in the air. 

“Huh, this brings back memories,” Chanyeol laughed next to him, and the next thing he knows, there was a hand landing on Baekhyun’s left ass cheek and he squeaked indignantly. Baekhyun snatched the umbrella and wiggled until he was sitting up straight again, only to hit Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol guffawed even louder.

“Just for that, I’m gonna let you walk under the rain,” Baekhyun hissed, turning the ignition off and getting out of his car. Chanyeol scrambled to follow him, apologizing through his fit of laughter.

-

Baekhyun and Chanyeol met in first year of college. They were both in med school, but Baekhyun was there mostly to appease his parents, while Chanyeol was genuinely interested in helping people. Baekhyun remembers sitting down on his first day, leg bouncing up and down nervously because he knew shit about medicine and thinking about what a failure he was most likely going to be, when there was a backpack dropped on the floor and the chair next to his got pulled back. Baekhyun had felt this weird thing in his stomach because the boy next to him was drool worthy, with thick-rimmed glasses and endearingly large ears and an eager smile as he introduced himself as “Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you.” Baekhyun had also noticed the kid was probably hiding a nice body, because when he had reached his hand out to shake with Chanyeol’s (“Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you too.”), the shirt had pulled taut over his chest and shoulders. Chanyeol gave him a heart-stopping smile as he made small talk with Baekhyun, and the older male found himself enjoying the guy’s company. 

For the next few weeks, Baekhyun had actively tried to get in Chanyeol’s pants. Not just for his physic (though, Baekhyun had been proven right one warm weekend when Chanyeol decided to wear a tank top to some stupid party in some rich kid’s apartment and Baekhyun nearly bit his tongue off at the sight of those arms.), but also because Chanyeol was a really nice guy with a nice voice and loud laugh and Baekhyun considered keeping him around even after they did it. It got so bad, Jongdae had threatened to stop hanging out with him, but Baekhyun knew perfectly well his best friend wasn’t going to carry on with it.

“I swear to God I’ll chop your dick off if you don’t stop talking about Park,” were Jongdae’s exact words. They were sitting in Sehun’s dorm, his roommate Zitao gone for the weekend, books lying forgotten on the floor as Baekhyun rambled on and on about how much he wanted to jump Chanyeol. Baekhyun whined to his friend, “Don’t give me that look, Baekhyun.”

Sehun snorted from his chair, disinterestedly picking at his nails with a bored look on his face, but Baekhyun knew him from high school and was familiar with the kid’s resting bitch face enough so he didn’t take it personally. 

“Listen, whiny ass,” Jongdae said after Baekhyun had finished giving him puppy eyes, “If you want to bang this guy so much, why don’t you just wear one of those ridiculously tight pants you own and get it over with?”

Baekhyun whimpered. “You think I haven’t tried that yet?” Baekhyun ignored Sehun’s bout of laughter for his own sake. 

“Then get even tighter pants,” Sehun suggested, “I’ll go with you.”

If anyone knew anything about tight pants was Sehun, Jongdae always said. Baekhyun was a close second, but Sehun was still the king of asphyxiating his legs in favour of getting laid.

Baekhyun got what he wanted six weeks later, after Sehun had taken him shopping and Jongdae nearly chocked on his spit at the sight of illegally tight denim covering his friend’s ass. Baekhyun had preened at the reaction, and even Sehun looked impressed.

And Chanyeol did not disappoint. He fucked Baekhyun open thoroughly all night, over and over, until Baekhyun was aching all over and could not cum anymore, even if he tried. After that, they dated for a while but lastly decided to be friends. At the end of the second semester, Baekhyun switched majors and changed to Nursing, because that way he would still be involved in the world of doctors and shit but not so much he could be held accountable for any deaths.

His mother nearly had a heart attack when he broke the news to her, but Baekhyun lessened the blow by coming out. She fainted, and his father had simply patted his back and said, “I could tell.” Baekhyun hadn’t been sure if that was a good thing or not.

His friendship with Chanyeol remained intact after that, and they even got around to taking some courses together for the extra credit. 

(Religion turned out to be a lot harder than they expected, Baekhyun found out one night as he poured over a book all about Greek gods and their Roman companions and why they were different and how. So many names, Baekhyun's head hurt twenty minutes later.) 

Chanyeol had even coerced him into becoming his nurse when they were both out of college, and Baekhyun had agreed, perhaps a little too eager, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice. 

It wasn’t until Christmas break sophomore year that Baekhyun realized his feelings for Chanyeol had not evaporated completely after that one night stand, when Chanyeol had arrived at Kris Wu’s party with Kim Jongin wrapped around him.

-

As expected, the waiting room was full when Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrived. The receptionist, Sooyoung, greeted them with a polite smile before informing Chanyeol that the list of patients waiting for him was already at fifteen. Chanyeol groaned. Baekhyun laughed.

“Alright, give me five minutes and then send them in,” Chanyeol said as his eyes skimmed over the page. Sooyoung nodded, already going back to answering phone calls. 

Pushing the door open, Chanyeol dropped his briefcase on his desk before turning around and turning on the lights. As a paediatrician, he had taken it upon himself to decorate his consult room as childish as possible. If anyone ever doubted it, Baekhyun would be more than glad to point him or her to the dinosaur shaped stretcher, or the Nemo glow-in-the-dark stickers on the roof for when Chanyeol had to turn off the light to look at scans. 

Baekhyun waited until Chanyeol was ready, coffee already waiting on his desk courtesy of Kyungsoo, head nurse and probably the only guy in the world that refused sleeping with Baekhyun, before going out again and taking the chart from Sooyoung’s outstretched hand. 

“Kim Heechul?” Baekhyun called out and a man stood up, a little boy attached to his leg slowing down his pace.

“That’d be me,” the guy said before he looked down at the boy, “Come on, Kyu, I need both legs to walk.” The little boy let go reluctantly and Baekhyun offered him a smile when the kid looked up at him. The boy returned the smile adorably and Baekhyun nearly tripped over his own two feet.

Chanyeol got to work immediately, scooping the boy up in his arms gently so he could place him on the stretcher. “Hello, I’m Dr. Chanyeol,” he said, and the boy smiled cutely. 

“I’m Kyuhyun,” the boy said and Baekhyun felt like cooing. 

“Don’t buy into his pretty act,” Heechul warned, “That kid is an expert at deceit. He’ll have you wrapped around his finger and before you know it, you’re buying him the newest Iron Man doll even before it hits the market.”

Kyuhyun only grinned, but Baekhyun had been around Kyungsoo enough to recognize evil when he saw it. 

Chanyeol carried on, checking for the boy’s temperature (39° C) before checking his ears and nose while Baekhyun went through the usual questionnaire with Heechul (“What’s you relation to the patient?” “I’m his uncle.”

“Does he suffer from any disease?” “You mean aside from being evil? I don't think so.”

“Does he take any medication that we should know about?” “No.”

“Has he eaten anything in the past few days that could have caused him to have an allergic reaction?” “No, unless Donghae indulged him in junk food again, then it's probably his stomach.”). 

Before long, Chanyeol informed Heechul that Kyuhyun simply had the flu, probably caused by the weather and Baekhyun noticed how Heechul’s shoulders sagged in relief. Chanyeol prescribed him some cold syrup and waved goodbye at Kyuhyun.

For the following hours, Chanyeol attended ten more kids with the seasonal flu, sent home three moms because their kids were absolutely fine and their noses were just runny because of the cold. Baekhyun only had to take one blood sample from an eleven-year-old girl, who teared up at the sight of the needle and Chanyeol had held her hand through the whole thing. There was one glorious break at 3 pm, and Baekhyun had run all the way to the break room with Sooyoung to get coffee for the three of them and an apple for Chanyeol. 

He nearly rammed into Joonmyeon, the cardiologist that worked at the other end of the hall. Joonmyeon reached out a hand to stabilize him, smile perfectly in place. Baekhyun was sure his patients believed the man to be a saint with endless patience, but he knew better. As head doctor of Cardiology, Joonmyeon was an expert at leading and discipline. They made small talk for a while, Baekhyun genuinely laughing at some dumb joke Joonmyeon told. Sooyoung was on the other end of the room, chatting amicably with Minho the Gynaecologist. However, Chanyeol paged Baekhyun that the waiting room was fulling again, and he had to say goodbye in order to go be the best nurse in the hospital.

The rain continued pouring outside well into the evening, and it was certainly taking a toll on the patients, the kids crying even louder whenever thunder resonated outside, the TV emitting only static due to the fallen antenna. Chanyeol had sneaked off to the second floor at one point, and when he came back, smirk tugging at his lips, Baekhyun got a bad feeling. It only intensified when Chanyeol had taken his wrist between one patient and another and whispered, “Just follow my lead.” Baekhyun didn’t understand but didn’t give it much thought; Chanyeol was usually pulling weird stunts to light up patients, so he let it slide. 

Baekhyun went back outside; his eyes skimming over how many people there were sitting on the chairs. Chanyeol shared a waiting room with three other doctors, so he knew those weren’t all Chanyeol’s patients, but he still felt a little anxious at the sight. All he wanted to do was go home and burrow under his blankets. 

There was an audible gasp from the patients and Baekhyun looked up from the charts to see Sooyoung gaping at something behind him. Baekhyun turned around and his eyes bulged out when he saw Chanyeol on one knee, an engagement ring on his hands and adoring eyes looking up at him.

“Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s voice rang out, “Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Baekhyun’s breath lodged in his throat; he knew Chanyeol was just trying to entertain his patients, but his heart didn’t seem to understand that, considering how it was hammering against his ribcage.

Baekhyun nodded, not trusting his voice (it would probably crack, and maybe the patients would pass it off as him being shocked, but Chanyeol knew him enough to know he wasn’t that good of an actor, and Baekhyun did not feel like putting up with his friend’s shit.) Chanyeol smiled even wider, rising from his kneeling position to wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s small frame, making him feel tiny, and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. Chanyeol pulled back enough to slide the ring in Baekhyun’s finger, and the waiting room exploded in cheers. Dr. Zhang poked his head out his consult room, and Dr. Seo even whistled at them as she walked by.

Baekhyun could feel his face flush and the tips of his ears were probably flaming red. Chanyeol let him go and, after planting another kiss, this time on his nose, he asked Sooyoung to send in the next patient. She giggled and complied, watching as Baekhyun continued to stand there, gaping like a fish, before Chanyeol called him. 

“Hey,” he said softly, leaning out from his door, “I still need your help in here.”

Sooyoung waved goodbye at nine, laughing quietly to herself as she called after Juhyun to wait for her. Baekhyun hanged back as Chanyeol packed his stuff, and then walked with him to Dr. Kim’s office.

“Hey, Taeyeon?” Chanyeol called softly, and she looked up from her computer with a confused look before her eyes settled on Baekhyun and she got a knowing glint. “Here’s your ring back.”

Chanyeol walked further inside; Baekhyun had slipped the ring off in the elevator, and he found he missed it. The weight had felt nice, even if it was a little feminine for him. Taeyeon slipped her ring back on, smiling easily as she asked, “What did you need it for?”

“Uh, just brightening my patient’s day,” Chanyeol said, his arm slung across Baekhyun’s shoulders and for the first time in a while, Baekhyun felt like leaning into the touch, “Right, Baekkie?”

Baekhyun nodded nervously, and he certainly didn’t miss the smirk in Taeyeon’s lips as they waved goodbye.

-

The car ride home was silent, Chanyeol staring out the window as Baekhyun drove carefully. Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol was thinking of something to say, because Chanyeol was always talking and, even if Baekhyun was very talkative himself, he hoped Chanyeol stayed quiet. 

“Hey, Baek?” Chanyeol said softly when they had pulled into his driveway, “Are you angry at me?”

Baekhyun turned to look at him; Chanyeol was looking down at his lap, fingers pulling at loose threads on his pants and Baekhyun felt bad for ignoring him. “I’m not mad,” Baekhyun, sighed.

“Then why don’t you talk to me?” Chanyeol could be such a kid sometimes.

Baekhyun chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. “Remember how, back in college, we went out a couple of times?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Well, I think that after that fake proposal, I kind of went back to college, because all I can think of is how I want to ride you into next month but I also wanna kiss you, a lot.”

Baekhyun always told Chanyeol the truth, and this didn't seem like the kind of thing to lie about. But he hated the silence that settled in the car once he finished talking and Baekhyun was too scared to turn to look at his friend. 

Baekhyun was just about to open his mouth again when he felt a hand take his chin and suddenly there was a pair of soft lips on his, Chanyeol’s other hand sliding around his waist to pull him closer. Baekhyun melted into the kiss almost immediately, his own hand reaching up to pull lightly at the hair on Chanyeol’s nape. 

Chanyeol pinched the skin on Baekhyun’s waist lightly, causing him to gasp into the kiss and Chanyeol took the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun moaned, and that only spurred Chanyeol on. Their breathes mingled together, the wet slide of their tongues so delicious Baekhyun felt like dying and he whined when Chanyeol pulled back, only to trail hot kisses down his jaw and towards his neck, teeth pulling softly at his skin and leaving red marks on his wake.

Chanyeol tugged on the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt so he could get to more skin, and Baekhyun whimpered when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue lick at his collarbone. 

“Yeol, wait,” Baekhyun panted when Chanyeol started palming his growing erection through his pants, and Chanyeol retreated as if he was burnt when the words reached his ears.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked worriedly, and Baekhyun took a moment to relish at the sight of Chanyeol’s hair sticking out in all directions from his frantic hands. He didn’t even notice running his fingers through Chanyeol’s locks.

“No, you did nothing bad,” Baekhyun rushed to explain when Chanyeol’s eyes grew anxious, “I just don’t want to do anything in the car. Actually, I don’t want to do anything right now.”

Chanyeol looked disappointed for a second, but then his face lit up like a kid on Christmas Morning and he said, “Let me take you out on a date, then.”

Baekhyun gulped at the look on Chanyeol’s face, all eager to please, but an underlying layer of lust in his eyes that threatened to swallow Baekhyun whole. “Ok,” he found himself nodding, “Let’s go on a date.”

Chanyeol smiled, teeth glinting in the night and Baekhyun’s heart did a little tap dance in his chest. There was no telling on whether their date would go right or wrong, and Baekhyun hoped to God he was able to hold out until at least the third date before letting Chanyeol screw him into the mattress, but at least there was the prospect of a nice date with Chanyeol, and that was enough to keep him calm for the rest of the night, perhaps a little giddy as he screeched into his phone and ultimately in Jongdae’s ear.


End file.
